


The Fall of Odin

by susiedrae



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor: The Dark World - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Family, Hurt, One-Shot, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiedrae/pseuds/susiedrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is, in as few spoilers as possible, a one-shot based off of the scene in which someone tells Odin that "insert-name-here" is dead and the aftermath that is seen at the end of the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall of Odin

Straightening the armor he'd disguised himself into, Loki breathed deeply. Today was a day of reconciliation, apparently, and he may just be willing to extend that courtesy towards the man who, grudgingly or not, took him from Jotunheim as a babe. If the Allfather passed just a simple test, he could be redeemed. If not... Well, Laufeyson was nothing if not cunning. Contingency plans were the name of his game, and the reason he had lived so long to play it. Caution was a virtue drilled into him from a young age.

Thor, he knew, was able to forgive him. It showed in the blond's perhaps misguided, though gradually improving, sense of justice and in trusting his adoptive brother, his once enemy, to help save the day.

The idea brought a smirk to Loki's lips. Loki Laufeyson, saving the day, being the hero.

That smile disappeared almost immediately, though. He was here with a purpose, one that could not be forgotten so easily. A test needed to be given, for better or for worse, that would decide the rule of Asgard.

Disguised as one of Odin's guards, Loki was very easily let into the throne room, where the Allfather awaited a report on the findings from Svartalfheim.

* * *

Loki sighed tiredly as he lounged across the throne, brushing away non-existent flecks of dust with one hand while the other held Gungnir, Odin's trusted spear.

"It was a shame it had to come to this," Loki said softly to himself, rotating the spear so that it gleamed and flashed in the light. Past the glinting light, Loki could see Odin in chains, veiled by a glamour so powerful that even its caster first saw not the old king but a common criminal. Bound and gagged, Odin was powerless.

"Leave us," Loki said, his voice older and rougher thanks to his disguise. The guards that had brought the true Odin from his dungeon cell bowed deeply and left the throne room with haste. Odin glared at Loki through a stranger's eyes as the king dropped his disguise. "It truly is a shame, Odin. I really would have liked for this to end differently. But I cannot change you. I've discovered that, realized that."

Loki straightened in his chair, leaning against his spear.

"I thought you might care to know the whereabouts of your dear Thor," Loki said bitingly. He may not bear ill will towards his brother, but there was no way to ignore the blatant favoritism shown by the Allfather in his sons' youth. Loki held no further grudge against Thor. No... His anger was better directed at the cause of his torments. "Thor has seen fit to deny himself the throne, which I myself offered him, in your stead of course. You always were such a proud father to him, isn't that right?

"Yes, Thor has now gone from Asgard. I imagine he's settling somewhere on Earth with that girl, Jane Foster. As happy an ending as his story could have, I'm sure. Unfortunately, that leaves me in the rather awkward position of, well, not stepping down. I was fully prepared to give the throne and this spear to Thor, something you were once aiming for, but alas. Fate works in mysterious ways, does it not, Borson?"

Loki leaned back comfortably, a smirk on his face once more.

"I just thought you should hear the good news from me. I shall be king, Thor shall have his little mortal girlfriend, and you, dear father, shall remain, for the rest of your days, in a cell. Speaking of which, would you care for anything? I can recommend a number of books to help pass the time."


End file.
